Soulmates
by nomegusta333
Summary: Santana and Brittany are soulmates and have their whole life planned out until one of them decides to leave. Why would one of them leave and will they ever find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: The characters of Santana and Brittany are the property of FOX and Glee. This story is written for entertainment purposely only._

The Urban Dictionary defines a soulmate as "A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful."

I'm not sure if I can define what a soulmate is any better than that but I can tell you what it's like to find your soulmate and then lose her. We met when we were twelve years old and in middle school. The minute our eyes met my body went into emotional overload which was a lot for a twelve year old. After that day we were connected forever and became best friends. When we turned fourteen is when the whole dynamic of relationship changed forever.

Fourteen is when we became aware of not only our emotional connection but our physical connection. It started with a simple kiss, then some simple making out, then some intense making out, and then finally our first sexual experience for both of us. I can still remember that time as clearly as it happened just an hour ago which is incredible since it happened twenty six years ago. I am now forty years old and without my soulmate.

Our relationship was amazing and scary at the same time. You would've thought our love as strong as it was it could've fought and beaten any battle or demon. The truth was it was strong enough when the threat came from outside our relationship but when the threat came from within our relationship the love wasn't strong enough. You see that's the thing about soulmates, they only work when both people are totaled committed to the relationship with no fear or no insecurities.

When we graduated from high school we thought we were set for life. We were ready to start our adult lives together. We had it all planned out. The careers, the wedding, and the family. Our families had always supported our relationship from the time we told them about us. It didn't matter to them that we were two girls. All that mattered was that we were happy. And we were happy until one day when everything changed.

We had both just started our third years at university. I was studying to be a music teacher and she was studying to be a preschool teacher. It was part of our life plan to have stable jobs. We were three months into our third year when I started not feeling so well. I was tired all of the time, my body ached so badly, and I started losing weight. I also had a bruise that just wouldn't go away. Now my father was a pediatric oncologist so I almost immediately knew what could be the cause of my symptoms.

I hid my not feeling well and suspicion about what might be wrong with me from her. I had even thought about hiding it from my parents and going to a doctor here in NYC but I knew deep down I couldn't hide it from them. So when we went home to Lima for Thanksgiving break my father and I went to see one of his colleagues. By the end of the break it was confirmed I had leukemia and it was a rare type so it would be difficult to get into remission.

Before we went back to NYC my parents and I met privately while she was spending time with her parents. I had already made up my mind to not tell her about the leukemia. I had already decided when we went back to the city I would drop out of school and then just leave. Leave my soulmate. I know it sounds cruel but my love for her was so strong all I wanted for her was to be happy and watching me fight for my life for God knows how long wouldn't be fair to her. I know you shouldn't make decisions for other people but I felt strong about this.

My parents tried to get me to change my mind but once I made my decision that was final. My parents were devastated but respected my decision. I told them I knew I was hurting my soulmate something I never thought I would do but I had to do it for her. For her happiness.

So we had been back in the city for three days when I packed up my clothes and some personal items from our apartment and left. I left a note telling her how much I loved her and she hadn't done anything wrong to make me leave. I told her I was doing it for her own happiness.

I stopped counting the number of calls and text messages she sent. I finally got a new number. My parents received just as many calls and text messages so they changed their numbers too. They still thought I was making a huge mistake not telling her about the leukemia and not letting her be there for me. I went to LA for treatment and my parents knew they needed to be with me so they left Lima. My father of course had not trouble finding a job at a hospital. My mom decided her main job was going to be taking care of me.

Well after a five long years of chemotherapy treatment and a bone marrow transplant I have been in remission for the past fourteen years. After I was completely recuperated from years of treatment I went back to college here in LA. My parents stayed here as well. I haven't heard anything about her in all of these years. If my parents know anything about her they don't tell me. I know they still have friends they talk to in Lima.

My decision not to tell her about the leukemia and leave her affected more than just her and me. My parents gave up their careers in Lima and their friends for me. Now that I'm older I can see how selfish I really was back then. I should've told her about the leukemia. When I think about how I would've reacted if I came home one day to find a note and all of her stuff gone I feel ashamed of what I did to her and to us. It's my biggest regret. I wonder what our life would be like now if I hadn't left. How many kids we would've had by now?

I have been without my soulmate for almost twenty years now. I've dated a few women and even had a three year long term relationship but every woman pales in her comparison. So I've decided to be married to work the one thing that makes me feel fulfilled.

I'm sitting at my desk listening to one of my colleagues fill me on case that will be transferred to me. It's a 5 year old girl named Emilia who was diagnosed with the most common type of childhood leukemia just two days ago. Yes, after my own battle with the cancer I went back to school to become a pediatric oncologist like my dad.

My colleague and I are on the way to the little girl's hospital room when he gets a page for an emergency. I tell that I'll go talk to the parents of the little girl. He hands me girl's file and leaves for his emergency.

I knock lightly on the door before entering. My eyes immediately see a little girl sitting up in bed holding tightly to a little stuffed panda bear. I can tell she is at least partly of Hispanic descent by her slightly dark skin color and deep brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lopez sweetie but you can call me Santana. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

The little girl looked up at me with her deep brown eyes that are full of fear. I'm sure the fear is from all of the hospital tests and because she's not feeling well. "My mommy went to the bafroom. I don't have a daddy just my mommy."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ok, I'll wait for your mommy to come back. What is your panda's name?"

"Sad Little Panda."

Santana felt a twinge in her heart. "Your panda's name is Sad Little Panda?"

"Yeah cause when my mommy gave it to me yesterday she said I looked like a sad little panda so she got him to make me smile. So I called him Sad Little Panda."

Santana just nodded her head and smiled because she didn't know what to say. Just then the door opened and Emilia shouted mommy. Santana stood up and was ready to put her best doctor face on and talk to the mother when she suddenly came face to face with her soulmate once again. Her body went into an emotional overload just like it did when those eyes first met when they were twelve years old.

"Santana?" Brittany said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Britt?" Santana tried to hold the tears back too but it was no use she couldn't go it. Standing front of her after twenty years was her Brittany. She noticed the dark circles under Brittany's eyes which Santana knew meant Brittany hadn't been sleeping from the worry over her daughter having leukemia.

As they stood there a few moments looking into each other eyes so much emotion passed between them. No matter how many years had passed and no matter how much hurt Santana had caused Brittany they were soulmates because nothing can destroy that special connection not even one of them making the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to write some more for this fanfic. I can understand why readers wanted to know what happens with Santana and Brittany, and also with Emilia. The whole meaning behind the fanfic is that soulmates are forever and do find their way back to each other._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Brittany stood there still looking at one another. Brittany noticed Santana's name embroidered on her white doctor's coat 'Dr. Santana Lopez'. It was like time had stood still until Santana felt a slight tug on the sleeve of her coat.

"Hey you are you going to make not sick anymore?" Emilia asked in a sad little voice.

Brittany quickly went into mommy mode when she heard her daughter's voice. She walked to the bed, sat down beside Emilie, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Em sweetie, I know you don't feel good but you shouldn't talk to San….Dr. Lopez by calling her hey you."

Emilia looked at Santana with her deep chocolate eyes. "Sorry Dr. Pez."

Santana and Brittany both couldn't stop the smiles from appearing on their faces. "When I came into the room I told you that you can call me Santana, if that ok with your mommy." Santana looked at Brittany who nodded her head yes.

"But Dr. Pez is easier for me to remember and say cause I'll just think of my duck pez candy thing I got for Easter."

"Dr. Pez is fine with me Emilia." Santana thought how adorable this little was just like someone else.

"Call me Em everyone does."

"Ok. Em can you tell me where you don't feel well?"

"Just all over and I'm sleepy. I'm hungry too."

"I know yesterday your tummy was upset from the test you had done. What are you hungry for?" Santana asked as she felt Emilia's neck for any swelling in her glands.

"A chicken nugget Happy Meal." A smile finally appeared on Em's face.

"Ok, I think that can be arranged. Brittany what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Em can eat what the hospital has for dinner. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble besides the hospital food doesn't come with a toy surprise. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Santana got up and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway she leaned against the wall beside the door to collect her thoughts. She jumped when Em's door opened up and she was once again face to face with Brittany.

"Santana, I know we both are in shock from seeing each other again after so many years but right now my main concern is my daughter."

"I understand Britt. After Em eats and falls asleep you and I will talk about her treatment and what is going to happen. Ok?"

"Ok", Brittany said and walked back into Em's hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana took a huge breath of fresh air the second she walked out of the hospital. Her mind was reeling with so many thoughts. She saw Brittany after not seeing her for almost 20 years. It was odd because when Santana looked at Brittany she still saw the 21 year old she left. She knew she had aged but she didn't notice that Brittany had aged at all. Like Brittany said the main focus right now should be Emilia and what she will be facing in your leukemia treatment. Santana wondered if Brittany had given birth to Emilia or if she was adopted. She couldn't ignore the fact the Emilia was definitely part Hispanic. Santana felt herself getting overwhelmed and decided to just focus on Emilia health because that was the most important thing.

Brittany laid on the bed with Emilia cuddled up to her side. Brittany's arm was around her daughter and she stroked her hair. "Mommy, Dr. Pez is beautiful like a fairy princess."

"Yes she is sweetie."

"I like her she has eyes like mine like chocolate."

Brittany felt tears stinging her eyes and not because of what Emilia had just said but because she was afraid she was going to lose her daughter. She knew when she decided to get pregnant that being a single mother wouldn't be easy but she was ready for the challenge. She just never thought the challenge would include her daughter having leukemia and possibly dying.

Santana stood outside Emilia's hospital room nervously trying to get up the courage to knock and enter the room. Finally she knocked lightly and entered. When she entered the room she got warm feeling in her heart. Brittany was a sleep lying in bed with Emilia. Emilia, however, was wide awake. Santana noticed Brittany had dried tear tracks running down her face and she wished she could hold Brittany and comfort her.

"My mommy is sleeping. She was crying quietly so I didn't hear her but I still did. I think she was crying cause I'm sick. I don't want my mommy to be sad because of me. It's my fault."

Santana sat the McDonald's bag and drinks on the hospital table and sat in the chair by Emilia's bed. "Your mommy is sad because she wishes you weren't sick and she wishes she could make you feel better but it isn't your fault Em. Sometimes people get sick. I'm going to tell you a little secret. I was sick just like you a long a time ago and I got better. I remember my mommy was sad when I was sick too and I worried about her. It's ok to worry about your mommy and I think the best thing you can do when you see your mommy is sad is to give a big hug and kiss."

"My mommy loves hugs and kisses."

Santana wanted to say I know. "How about you eat your Happy Meal before your nuggets get cold? I got you apple slices instead of fries."

Emilia carefully sat up in bed so she didn't wake up her mother. Santana put the food on the hospital table along with some milk to drink. Brittany noticed Emilia wasn't cuddling with her anymore and sat up quickly in a panic.

"Mommy, Dr. Pez got me a Happy Meal and she even got apple slices instead of fries just like you do for me."

Brittany smiled as she watched Em bite into a nugget. "That's great sweetie."

"Britt, I got you a happy meal too. Cheeseburger without onions and apple slices too. I'm going to let you two eat your dinner." Santana reached into her white doctor's coat and took out a card. "After you finish eating and Em is sleeping call me and we can talk in my office. This is my personal cell phone number."

"I'll see you later Em. Enjoy your food."

"I will. Thank you Dr. Pez."

"You're welcome."

Santana left the room before Brittany could say anything to her. She just needed some time to think about Emilia and what would be best for the little girl and Brittany. Santana wasn't sure if her being Emilia's doctor was what was best for all of them.

An hour later Brittany called Santana to tell her Emilia had fallen asleep so they could talk. Santana told Brittany where her office was located in the hospital. Brittany found Santana's office with no problem but now stood outside the door trying to get up the nerve to go in and talk to Santana. It just wasn't that she had to talk to Santana alone it was that Santana was going to talk to her about Emilia's diagnosis and her treatment. Brittany knocked and she heard Santana say to come in.

When Brittany opened the door she got a big smile on face when she saw who was sitting on the couch with Santana. "Carlos."

"Hi Brittany." Santana's father got up from the couch and gave Brittany a hug. The two always had a close relationship when Santana and Brittany were together.

Brittany hugged Carlos tightly because he was like a father figure to her and she was missing her own father who was in Lima. She hadn't told her parents about Emilia's diagnosis yet because she wanted to wait until she had all of the facts and knew about her treatment.

Santana sat on the couch watching two of the people she loved most in world and it made her emotional which she tried to hide but Brittany saw it when Santana wiped a couple of tears away quickly.

"Britt, I hope it's ok I called my dad and told him about Emilia. I guess now that I think about it I really shouldn't have done that without your permission. If you want to make a complaint to the hospital board about me giving out Emilia's information without your permission I will tell you how to do that."

Brittany and Carlos had ended their hug and were standing there in the middle of the office. "It's ok Santana."

"Have a seat Brittany." Carlos motioned for Brittany to sit on the couch and he sat down so he was in the middle between the two women. "I'm so sorry to hear about your daughter's diagnosis. I hope you know she has one of the best if not the best child oncologist in California as her doctor. I know I'm Santana's father and a bit biased but it's the truth you can ask any doctor at the hospital. I need to get back home for dinner before Maribel has a fit. Brittany, if you or your daughter need anything please let us know."

Carlos got up and walked to the door with Santana right behind him. They hugged and then Carlos left. Santana walked to her desk instead of the couch and sat in her desk chair. Brittany took this as sign that the conversation was going to be professional and not personal so she sat in the chair that was in front of Santana's desk.

Santana looked at her laptop for a few moments before she took a drink of her bottle of water and then spoke. "As Emilia's regular doctor told you she has leukemia. The type of leukemia she has is the most common type of leukemia for children and young adults. The success rate for getting children into remission and them staying in remission is a very high percentage. Once we get Emilia in remission and she has been in remission for five years the chances of the leukemia coming back are very little." Santana stopped talking and looked at Brittany to see if she how she was taking the information she had just given her.

"I understand. I read the information Em's doctor gave me about the type of leukemia she has. To be honest I'm scared about the treatments and what they will do to her." Brittany was fighting back tears and Santana wanted to hug her but she knew she had to be professional. Santana was wishing her father had stayed.

"The first part of the treatment is aggressive because we need to get Emilia in remission as soon as possible. It will take a month of chemotherapy involving a mixture of drugs to hopefully put her remission. She will need to remain in the hospital for the month. Then she can leave the hospital and will receive six more rounds of chemotherapy over the next six months that aren't as strong as the initial treatment. After that if she's in remission it will mean yearly follow-ups for five years which may include one round of a weaker chemotherapy. I know that's a lot to take in all at once do you have any questions?"

Brittany sat quietly for several moments as she wiped her tears away. "No not right now I just feel so overwhelmed. I'm going to have to tell my parents and I know they will want to come to LA to help out. They are both retired now. I'm going to have to let the preschool know I won't be able to be at the office. I'm the director they depend on me for everything."

"Remember my father said my parents are here if you need anyone. You were always their second daughter. I know they have missed you. Britt, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. Would you prefer Emilia have a different oncologist than me? I can recommend someone. I would recommend my father but he finally retired six months ago."

Brittany didn't hesitate answering. "No, I want you to be Emilia's doctor. Like your father said you are the best and I know you will do everything you can to help her beat this leukemia. I have one question for you. Did you have the same type of leukemia that Em has?"

Santana was surprised by Brittany's question. How did she know she had leukemia? "No, the type I had was a rare type and very difficult to get into remission. Luckily, I've been in remission for fourteen years now. It took five years for me to go into remission. How did know?"

"I've known for the past ten years. After you left I was devastated and almost dropped out of college but my parents convinced to finish which I did. Over the years we never talked about you but I had a feeling my parents knew why you left but they weren't going to tell me until I was ready to hear it. When I turned 30 I had given up hope you'd come back and tell me yourself why you really left. So I asked my parents why you left and just like I thought they had known all along. Our parents were best friends and when your parents left Lima I knew it had to have something to do with the reason you left me. My parents told me you had leukemia and you left because you didn't want me to have to go through the treatments with you and possibly even watch you die. I was so mad you made that decision for me because I would've been their holding your hand through every treatment and when you had your bone marrow transplant and almost did died I would've still been there. It hurt so much having to hear what you went through from my parents."

Santana couldn't hold back the tears and she couldn't put her feelings into words. She had dreamt about seeing Brittany again and explaining everything to her but now she had the chance the words wouldn't come.

"My parents told me everything except they didn't tell me you became a pediatric oncologist like your father. You know I moved to LA two years ago because I kept thinking if we were really meant to be together we would run into each other again. In my dreams we would run into each other at the grocery store, the mall, or even the park feeding the ducks. I never dreamt we would run into each other in the hospital because my daughter has leukemia. You didn't want me there to have to watch you go through your treatment and possibly watch you die. It's kind of ironic that now I get to experience all of that with my daughter who is the most important person in my life."

"I'm sorry." It was all Santana could say.

"I know you are Santana. Like I said earlier my main focus is Em and getting her better. When will she start her intensive month chemo treatments?"

"I want to discharge her in the morning and give her three days at home before we admit her to the hospital to start the treatment. Do you want me to tell her about being in the hospital for a month or do you want to tell her? I know some parents prefer to tell their child themselves."

"I want you to tell her because she seems to feel comfortable with you. I'm going to go back up and check on Em before I go home." Brittany got up and walked to the door but turned around before she opened it to leave. "San, I'm happy you are doing well and have been in remission for so long. I'll see you in the morning." Brittany opened and left.

Santana put her hands over her face as she started sobbing. It was all too much for her to take. There was no doubt in her mind now that she definitely made a mistake by leaving Brittany. Brittany would've been there for her every step of way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. There will be a few more chapter but I will see this story to the end.**_

After a night of restless sleep the next morning Santana knocked on Emilia's hospital room door and walked in. "Dr. Pez, I feel better today I'm not sick." Emilia sat on the bed crossed legged hugging her panda bear. She was wearing a pink sundress with hearts on it. Brittany was sitting on the edge of bed with the look on her face she gets when she's thinking really hard about something.

"Good morning Em. I'm glad you are feeling better and you look so pretty in that dress."

"It's my favorite dress and I told mommy I wanted to wear it cause I'm going home today."

Santana sat down in the chair by the bed. "I know you are happy to be going home. Em, I need you to talk to about why you have been feeling so sick and yucky. I know you are feeling better today and that's great but you are still sick. Remember yesterday when your mommy was sleeping I told you I was sick just like you are now. I remember there were days when I felt better and I thought I must be better but I wasn't. Some days you just feel better than do you other days."

"I know when I told mommy I felt better and I wasn't sick anymore she told me I was still sick. She said I have to come back to the hospital so I can get better." Emilia pouted just like Brittany always pouted.

"You're mommy is right you will be sick until you come back to the hospital we put special medicine in your body to help you get better. That's why you have to come back to the hospital and stay for a month. Do you know how long a month is?"

"I know it's a really long time cause mommy and I had a Christmas calendar and we marked the days off til it was Christmas. It took forever."

"I know it will seem like a long time but you need to stay at the hospital so you can get better. You know how your nose gets sick when you have a cold, well the blood in your body is sick right now. That's why you've been feeling sick and are tired all of the time. The special medicine we give you will be strong so it can help your blood get better."

"Is the medicine going to taste yucky?"

Santana looked to see how Brittany was doing and she saw that Brittany was concentrating on Emilia's face. "No this medicine won't taste yucky because it isn't the kind of medicine you put in your mouth."

"Is it going to be a shot cause if it is it's ok I'm not afraid of needles. I'm brave. 'Cept the needle that doctor put in back really hurt bad."

Santana knew Emilia was talking about the spinal tap she had done two days ago. "I know it hurt really badly but I heard you were the bravest little girl they had ever seen. When you come back to the hospital in three days we will be putting a small tube in your arm and the medicine will go through that tube. Em, do you have any questions? I know all of this can be scary."

Em looked at Brittany who gave a small smile. "Will you be here every day when I'm in the hospital?" Em's little voice cracked like she on the verge of crying.

"I'll be here every day to see you." Santana said with the best smile she force on her face.

"Santana, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at Brittany to get an idea if she was upset or what was going on. "Sure there's just one other thing I want to talk to Em about. Em, if when you are home you start feeling sicker or you feel like you can breathe promise me you will tell your mommy immediately, ok?"

Em nodded her head, "I promise Dr. Pez."

Brittany got up from the bed. "I'll be right in the hallway talking to Dr. Lopez for a few minutes and then when I done we can go home."

Santana opened the door and held it for Brittany to walk of the room first. Once they were out in the hallway Brittany didn't hesitate to start talking. "Santana, why did you promise Em you would be here every day to see her? You can't make a promise like to a 5 year when you know you can't keep it."

Santana scowled, "What makes you think I won't be able to keep my promise?"

"I know you work hard and work long days but you don't work every day you get days off. Em will be expecting you to be here to see every day Santana not just on the days you work."

"I know that Britt. I meant it when I said I'll be here every day to see her."

Brittany was about to say something back when two people walking towards them caught her eye. She didn't say a word she just walked towards the woman and hugged her. The woman hugged her back. "Brittany, I just had to come see you when Carlos told me about your daughter. I'm so sorry."

Brittany looked at Maribel with tears in eyes. "I'm so happy to see you and thanks for coming. I'm just about ready to take Emilia home so you timed it just right. I'd like for you and Carlos to meet her."

Santana stood there watching her mother and Brittany hug and talk. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything right at that moment. Maribel put her hand on her Santana's shoulder knowing that seeing Brittany after all this time must be difficult enough for her but under the circumstances it must be unbelievably emotional on her.

"You just couldn't stay away could you? And dad you couldn't wait to run home and tell mom about Brittany and her daughter. I told you that information from one doctor to another. I've got rounds to do." Santana walked away from Brittany and her parents. They all stood there surprised at Santana's response.

When Santana got a few steps away she turned back to Brittany. "If Emilia starts running a fever, has difficulty breathing, or starts sleeping a lot when your home for the three days please bring her to the ER immediately." Brittany nodded her head that she understood and then Santana walked away.

Maribel and Carlos looked at Brittany who watched Santana walk away. Maribel stroked Brittany's arm. "This has got to be extremely difficult for both of you. Santana hasn't completely changed. Every once in awhile she strikes out verbally when she feels too much emotion. Believe she has gotten so much better but old habits are hard to break sometimes. So how about we go meet this beautiful daughter of yours."

Brittany smiled as they walked back into the hospital room. She knew Maribel was right about Santana walking away when her emotions get the best of her. For first time Brittany was wondering if maybe she should've taken Santana up on her offer to recommend another doctor for Emilia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana spent the rest of the day and the next day buried in her work at the hospital. She had the whole weekend off and wasn't on call but she made sure to tell her associate that if Brittany called or brought Emilia into the ER that he was to call her immediately.

Maribel had called and apologized to Santana for just showing up at the hospital like that. After they got home from the hospital she and Carlos both agreed they should've called Santana before just showing up like that. She explained to Santana that when Carlos told her about Brittany and her daughter that she just needed to see them. Santana understood because Brittany was like a second daughter to them and she knew it had been difficult for them not to be a part of her life for the past twenty years. Santana apologized for her behavior and she knew she would have to apologize to Brittany too at some point.

Maribel invited Santana over for a barbeque on Saturday and even though Santana just wanted to stay home and watch TV and relax she said she would go because she deep down she wanted to talk to her parents about seeing Brittany after so long and about Emilia. Her parents gave up their lives in Lima for her and she knew she owed them more than she could ever repay them.

Santana walked through the front door of her parent's house. She was always telling them they should keep it locked but they would never listen to her. She started calling out to her mother and father but got surprised when someone ran up to her and practically tackled her at the knees. "Dr. Pez you're here."

Santana was shocked to look down and see Emilia latched onto her legs. "Hi Em", was all Santana could manage to say. After a few seconds she found her anger starting to flare. Her mother didn't tell her Emilia would be here and she assumed Brittany was there too.

"Mommy, grandma and grandpa are outside with your mommy and daddy."

Santana tried to take it all in what Emilia had said. Apparently Brittany's parents are here too. She knew Brittany hadn't told them yet about Emilia being sick but that she was going to the day Emilia was discharged. They must have gotten then next flight from Lima to LA. This was all too much for Santana because she hadn't seen the Pierce's since she left Brittany. "Em, you go back outside and I'll be there in a minute." Emilia went running off in the direction of backyard patio through the kitchen.

Santana walked into the kitchen and looked out at the patio. There sat Susan and David Pierce talking to Maribel and Carlos. Brittany sat alone in lounge chair by the pool. Em ran up to her and got her lap. Santana could see Em talking to Brittany and then Brittany looked towards the house. Santana ducked away from the window hoping Brittany didn't see her.

It was then she decided this was all too much for her take so she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. She would text her mother and tell her she just couldn't stay and ask her why she didn't tell her Brittany, Emilia, and the Pierces were going to be at the barbeque.

Santana was just about to open the front door when…

"Santana?"

Santana knew she had to turn around so she did and there stood Brittany looking quite sexy in her shorts and tank top. "Brittany."

"Were you going to leave again without telling anyone?"

Hearing Brittany say those words she knew the double meaning behind them. "I..um…my mother said it was just going to be them and me for the barbeque. She neglected to tell me that you, Em, and your parents were going to be here too."

"So you decided to sneak away because you didn't want to see us? Your mother didn't keep anything from you. I picked my parents up from the airport and they wanted to see your parents so we stopped by on our way home. Your parents asked us to stay for the barbeque. Just so you know I said no that we should really get home because my parents had a long flight but I was really thinking of you and how you might react to us being here unexpectedly."

Santana didn't know how to respond and she couldn't believe the next thing she remembered was her body sliding down the front door as her body was racked with uncontrollable sobbing. Brittany stood there a few seconds before her natural instinct to comfort Santana took over and she sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into her arms.

Brittany held Santana while she continued to sob and cry harder than Brittany had ever seen her cry before. Santana had twenty years of emotions bottled up inside her and they decided to all come out at once.

Santana and Brittany didn't see their mothers watching them briefly. Their mothers wanted their daughters to be happy and they knew the only way Santana and Brittany could be truly happy was with one another. They both knew what their daughters wanted but they didn't know if it was too late for them to work things out. Santana blamed herself for leaving Brittany and Brittany was still heartbroken Santana left her without even talking to her about why she was leaving. Santana had taken away Brittany's choice to make her own decision about staying by Santana's side during her battle with leukemia.

Santana's sobs stopped and she was sniffling but neither woman wanted to let go of the other one. Holding each other like this after so many years felt so right. They just fit together both physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry." Santana croaked out her voice still full of emotion.

"It's ok we all break down sometimes. Although I've never seen you break down like that. I know I told you my main focus right now is Emilia and her treatment but I want you to tell me what is going on in your head right now that caused you to break like that?" Brittany continued to hold Santana and stroke her hair.

"I was thinking about how I messed up your life, my parents' lives, your parents' lives, and my life when I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing but what I've realized over the years is that I was being selfish. I didn't give you a say in whether we stayed together or not to fight my leukemia. And my parents they gave up their lives and friends in Lima to be by my side."

"I have to agree with you that you were selfish. However, over the years I realized something too. I realized you did what did because you loved me and thought you were protecting me. I want ask you something though, if you realized you were selfish and you regretted your decision why didn't you ever contact me and apologize?"

Santana was silent for several moments. "Because I was scared. Scared that if I heard your voice again or looked into your eyes that the love I always heard in your voice and saw in your eyes would be gone. I thought you might hate me and I knew I couldn't handle that."

Brittany put her hand under Santana's chin so she would look up at her while she still held her in her arms. "What do you see when you look into my eyes now?"

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes briefly and then shut her eyes. "I can't tell you because what if I'm wrong. What if I'm only seeing what I want to see and not what is really there?"

Brittany could Santana was afraid to tell her what she saw when she looked into her eyes. Santana was feeling vulnerable and Brittany knew Santana hated feeling that way so she decided to make her feel safe, just like she used to do. "When you look into my eyes I hope you still see the love I have for you. Believe me when you first left I tried so hard to hate you but I couldn't make myself do it because we are soulmates and the love between soulmates is forever no matter what happens. I love you Santana and that is never going to change."

Santana felt a new batch of tears falling down her cheeks she can't believe Brittany still loves her after she single handedly ruined their dreams of a life together.

Brittany wiped away Santana's tears with her finger and spoke to her softly. "San, when I look in your eyes I see the same love I saw when we were teenagers. Like my love for you it's always there."

Santana noticed it was the first time Brittany had called her San. "So what do we do now?"

"Emilia is my first priority. There is something you can do for me though if you truly want to. You can be my friend because I'm going to need a friend and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have by my side than you."

"I can be your friend and be there for you."

Brittany thought before saying her next words. "I want you to find another doctor to oversee Em's treatment. Before you get upset I think it's what is best for everyone. You are too personally connected even though you just met Em a few days ago I can tell how much you care about her."

"Britt, I can still be her doctor even though I have to admit that little girl already has me wrapped around her little finger. I can be her doctor and your friend."

"I know you could but I think it's better if you don't have be both. I know you are the best pediatric oncologist in LA. I also know when you recommend another doctor it would be a doctor you have enough faith in to take care of Em as if she were your own daughter."

Brittany unwrapped her arms from around Santana's body. "Britt, I know you gave birth to Em. When I first met her I thought maybe you had adopted her but then I read on her medical chart that you are biological mother by in vitro fertilization. When chose your sperm donor why did you pick a man who was Hispanic?"

Brittany knew this question was going to come up but she didn't think it would be so soon. "When I realized I was probably never going to find someone I wanted to have a family with I decided to have a baby on my own. My dream had been to have children with you and I knew if I carried our child we would've chosen a Hispanic sperm donor so our child would have traits from both of us. When I was looking at the pictures of sperm donors there was one young man who reminded me of you. He was smiling in his picture and he had those adorable dimples just like you do. So I chose him. Em has those same dimples."

Santana felt tears stinging her eyes again. "I noticed she has the cutest little dimples. Britt, do you think we can ever be together again?"

"I don't know. The love we shared is still there and like I said it will always be there no matter what but right now it's got all of these other emotions surrounding it. I meant what I said about needing you as a friend but if it's going to be too much for you I'll understand." Brittany felt the tears running down her face.

Santana wiped the tears from Brittany's face with her thumb. "I want to be there for both you and Em."

"Mommy, Dr. Pez's mommy said to come and get you two cause it's time to eat." Emilia came running to Brittany and sat on her lap. "Why are you two sitting on the floor by the door?"

Santana got up from the floor and held out her hand to Emilia and pulled her up off Brittany's lap. She then held her hand out to help Brittany up off the floor. Santana started to walk away towards the patio when Brittany grabbed her hand. Santana looked her concerned. "There's one more thing I have to tell you. When I asked my parents why you left me and they told me it was because you had leukemia there's something my mother told me that has always stuck in mind. Your mother told my mother that she was so thankful you decided to come to LA for treatment because if you had stayed in NYC or gone home to Ohio you might not be alive today. The experimental chemo the doctors gave you before your bone marrow transplant saved your life and you wouldn't have been able to receive that chemo in NYC or Ohio. So while I was devastated that you left me if you hadn't left there's a good chance you might not be standing here with me right now. I'm so happy you are still alive." Brittany face was covered with tears.

Santana hugged her tightly. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."

Brittany sniffled, "I want to believe that but I hope you understand that it's going to take for me to trust you with my heart again."

"I know", Santana said in hushed tone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana was completely shocked at how welcoming Susan and David Pierce were when she walked out to her parents' patio for the barbeque. Both of them gave her the kind of hug where you hang on because you've missed the person so much. She didn't want the hugs to end either because she had missed them both. Just as much as Brittany was like a second daughter to Santana's parents, Santana was also like a second daughter to the Pierces.

Susan had tears in eyes as her hug with Santana ended. She told Santana she was so happy she was healthy. Santana felt a lump in her throat and felt tears sting her eyes but she managed to hold the tears back.

It was amazing how it was almost like the two families hadn't been separated for twenty years. The barbeque was just like ones they used to have back in Lima during the summers. There was the added bonus of Emilia and her five year cute comments. As Santana watched Emilia interact with Brittany, the Pierces, and the Lopez's it was clear to her just how much the little girl was like Brittany. She was happy and loved everyone. Emilia had only met Carlos and Maribel a couple of days ago and she was already comfortable with them. She was definitely Brittany's daughter. Santana couldn't help but think that they would've had family gatherings like this all of time if Brittany and she had gotten married and had kids.

After they ate Brittany sat with Emilia on her lap at the patio table with her parents and the Lopez's talking and enjoying iced tea and lemonade. Santana's parents had never told her but she had suspected they had kept in touch with the Pierce's over the past twenty years. It was confirmed when Brittany told her that Pierces knew all about Santana's leukemia when she asked them why Santana had left her. They even knew about her bone marrow transplant and that she was very close to dying. Santana shuttered thinking back to that time because she really thought she was going to die without ever seeing Brittany again.

Santana was relaxing in a lounge chair by the pool thinking about what Brittany saying that it would be best for everyone if she wasn't Emilia's doctor. She knew Brittany was right because she was too emotional involved already. Santana knew which doctor she would ask take over Emilia's treatment. Dr. James Prescott. He was one of the best and she would trust him with her own life as well as the life of her child if she had one. She knew that he was a perfect fit with Brittany and Emilia too.

Santana had closed her eyes but opened when she felt someone standing by her chair staring at her. It was Emilia. "Hey Em, you have having fun?"

The little nodded her head yes but her face didn't look like she was too happy. "Dr. Pez, I don't feel so good."

Santana patted the space beside on the lounge chair inviting Emilia to sit down. She immediately felt of her head which wasn't hot. "Where don't you feel good Em?"

"I just tired." She said in whiney voice.

"Where's your mommy?"

"She was getting a grain headache so she is in the house laying on the couch."

It took Santana a minute to understand that Emilia meant Brittany had a migraine headache. Brittany started getting them when they were teenagers and it was usually each month right before her period.

Santana got up from the chair and took Emilia's hand walking to the patio. "Susan, Emilia's not feeling well. I think she's just overtired. She doesn't have a fever. She said Brittany is laying down with a migraine?"

"Yes, it came on all of the sudden like it does while were sitting here so she took her medication and went into to lie down."

"Emilia should take a nap so do you want to take her inside and have her lie down on the other couch?" Santana didn't know what to do because she didn't feel quite comfortable taking Emilia in the house for nap. She didn't know what the boundaries were when it came to Emilia.

"I want Dr. Pez to take me for a nap." Emilia whined.

Santana looked at Susan and then David. "I'm not sure if Brittany would want me…"

Before she could finish David spoke. "Brittany would want you to take Em in for a nap and stay with her until she fell asleep."

Santana still wasn't convinced and she didn't want Brittany to get upset with her already. "I don't know. I think one of you should take her in for a nap."

"Santana dear, trust us when we say Brittany won't mind." Susan touched Santana's arm was she spoke.

"Ok. Em let's go inside and you take a nap on the couch by your mommy." Santana and Emilia walked into the house hand in hand.

The Lopez's and Pierces watched them walk into the house. "Do you think those two will find happiness together again?" Maribel asked.

"I have prayed for it to happen every day since the day Santana left and I'm not giving up on them." Susan said with a tear in her eye.

Santana and Emilia walked quietly into the living room. Brittany was fast asleep on one couch. The Lopez's have a smaller loveseat which fits two people. "Here Em lay down here." Santana sat down on the loveseat and Em immediately laid her head on Santana's lap. Santana thought back to all of the times she had sat in this living room with Brittany's head on her lap. Santana took the small blanket that was on the back of the loveseat and laid over Emilia. She started stroking Emilia's hair.

"Mommy does that to my hair to help me sleep. Mommy told me that you used to be friends a long time ago. She showed me a picture when you were cheerleaders. Dr. Pez why did you stop being my mommy's friend? Mommy said she hadn't seen you a very long time. She was sad when said it."

Santana had no idea what to say so she sat there stroking Emilia's hair and lucky she fell asleep quickly. Santana wondered why Brittany had told Emilia they used to be friends. Emilia didn't really need to know that, not at least right now. Brittany was always the one who believed you shouldn't hold anything back from the people you love. Santana knew if the roles had been reversed and Brittany had been the one with leukemia she would've told Santana and not just walk away.

"Brittany honey wake up. It's time to take you and Em home." Susan stroked her daughter's hair to wake her carefully and not startle her. Brittany slowly opened her eyes. "How's your headache?"

"Still there but not quite as painful. Where's Em?" Susan pointed towards the loveseat. Brittany stretched and sat up. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Emilia fast asleep with her head on Santana's lap. Santana was also asleep with her head resting on the back of the loveseat.

"Em told Santana she was tired and not feeling well so she brought her in here to take a nap. At first Santana thought I should be the one to bring Em for a nap. She seemed nervous about what you would think about here bringing Em in for a nap for some reason. I told her you wouldn't mind." Susan whispered to Brittany.

"I think Santana's worried I'll be upset if she gets too close to Em. To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't Em to get close to Santana just to have her heartbroken like I had mine broken. I don't trust Santana to not leave again." Brittany's voice was sad and Susan stroked her daughter's hair.

Santana had heard people talking and was just waking up when she heard Brittany say 'I don't trust Santana to not leave again'. Santana felt her heart ache but she knew it was her own fault Brittany felt that way. She decided to let them think she was still asleep.

"Em honey time to wake up so we can go home." Brittany stroked her daughter's arm trying to wake her up.

Emilia slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mommy standing there. "Mommy, I was tired so Dr Pez took a nap with me."

"I see that sweetie. Can you get up without waking up Santana?" Brittany didn't want to wake up Santana. She really just wanted to go home and go to bed. Her head still hurt and she knew her period and the cramps would start tomorrow.

"I can try mommy. I am a ninja after all." Emilia got off Santana's lap without her opening her eyes. "Dr. Pez has a very comfortable lap."

Brittany felt her cheeks get warm because she remembered just how comfortable Santana's lap was. "Let's go say goodbye and thank to the Maribel and Carlos so we can go home."

Santana waited a few minutes to make sure Brittany, Emilia, and Susan had left the living room before opening her eyes. It had been an emotional few days with Brittany suddenly coming back into her life. Then there's Emilia who has leukemia. Santana decided it was best to just wait until the Brittany left and then go home herself. As she sat there it struck that she needed to talk to Brittany about the doctor who would be replacing her.

Santana got up and walked out to the patio but the only two people there were her parents. "Where's Brittany?"

"They walked around the side of the house to the driveway instead of going back inside the house." Maribel stated.

Santana ran around the house just in time to see Brittany finish buckling Emilia in her boaster car seat. Susan and David were already in the car. "Brittany, I need to talk to you for just a couple of minutes before you go."

"Look Santana I'm really not feeling very well can it wait until I bring Em to the hospital on Monday morning." Brittany wasn't sure what Santana wanted to say and she wasn't really in any shape to talk to her.

"I know I'll make it quick. I'm going to turn Emilia's care over to Dr. James Prescott. He's an excellent child oncologist. I'll give him a call tomorrow because he's on call this weekend. I'm hoping he can do the procedure Emilia's needs on Monday morning to insert the permanent IV line for the chemo directly into one of her large veins. If not I can still do it."

Brittany nodded her head. "Ok, can you maybe call me tomorrow and talk to me about this again? My head is really hurting me."

Santana wanted to hugged Brittany and rub her temples like she used to when she had a migraine. "I can call you tomorrow. You really shouldn't be driving in your condition especially after taking your medication."

"I'll be fine besides my father hates LA traffic. I only live about 10 minutes from here actually."

Santana looked at Brittany and decided just to drop it. "You know if you went on a low dose of birth control it stop your monthly migraines or at least make them less severe. It would also help with the severe cramps you'll have tomorrow."

Brittany just looked at Santana with no emotion on face. "You gave up the right to care about me when you left me. My doctor has told me the same thing for years about the pill but it has been my decision not to take it. I'm not some child who needs you to take care of her."

Santana was surprised by Brittany's words and wanted to blame them on the headache but she knew the words Brittany spoke were true. "You're right I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow after I've talked to Dr. Prescott."

Brittany got into the car, started it and backed out of the driveway. Emilia had already fallen asleep. Santana watched Brittany drive away. At the moment her mind and heart were telling her that maybe it would be best for Brittany if once she turned Emilia's case over to Dr. Prescott that she disappeared from her life again. Even though Brittany had told her earlier that she needed her as a friend Santana wondered if they could ever be just friends. She broke Brittany's heart and that was always going to be there between them even if they were just friends. Santana then remembered how Brittany told Susan she didn't trust Santana not to leave again.

Santana found herself torn and had no idea what to do.

Santana sat at her office at the hospital after meeting with Dr. Prescott about Emilia's case. She knew she had to call Brittany but she was afraid to call. She knew Brittany would be having terrible cramps today from her period and that she was always extremely emotional from them. Santana knew the call needed to be made no matter what so she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

Santana cleared her throat. "Britt, I mean Brittany, it's Santana."

There was silence for a few minutes. "How did you get my number?"

Santana hadn't expected that question. "I got it from Em's patient file."

"Oh, ok yeah." Brittany seemed not to be a very good mood.

"I wanted you to know that I talked to Dr. Prescott and he will be taking over Em's care. He will be doing the procedure to put the permanent IV in Em's arm tomorrow morning. If you want I can be there to observe the procedure."

There was silence again. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Santana was hoping Brittany would want her there to observe the procedure but now that she wasn't Emilia's doctor she really didn't need to be there. "Ok. Dr. Prescott will there to meet you and Em before the procedure. If you want me there to introduce you both to him I can do that."

"No, we don't need you there. As a matter of fact I've been thinking since yesterday. I know I said I needed you as friend. I think that was just my emotions talking plus I was starting to get the migraine. I really think it would be best if we weren't in each other's lives. I mean we've done it for the last 20 years so it's nothing new for us. I have to think about Em and I don't want her getting hurt. Don't worry I'll talk to her about you not being there every day. I knew it was bad idea for you to promise her that."

The tears fell down Santana's face. After seriously thinking about walking away from Brittany again she had decided she would be there for Brittany as a friend during Em's treatment. But now Brittany was telling her she didn't want her there. Santana tried to stop the tears so she could respond to Brittany but it was no use they were falling to hard.

After a few minutes of silence Brittany spoke again. "Thanks for all you've done for Em. Bye Santana."

The call ended and Santana broke down laying her head on her desk.

The next morning Santana made sure she stayed away from Emilia's room at the hospital. She was still devastated but she knew it was her fault. She was the one who left Brittany and broke her heart. It was only natural for Brittany to want to protect her daughter from Santana.

For the next three days Santana worked long hours and ignored phone calls from her parents. Both her mother and father had called at least three times each. Santana was in her office doing paperwork when there was knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Santana Lopez how dare you ignore your parents' phone calls for three days!" Santana looked up and saw Maribel and Carlos standing in front of her desk.

Santana went back to her paperwork. "I've been busy."

"What if your father or I were sick or hurt? You wouldn't know because you didn't return our calls." Maribel was quite angry at her daughter.

Santana felt the anger bubbling up in her as well. "What do you want from me?" She shouted.

"We don't want you to shut us out." Carlos stated.

"Ok, what was so important that you two had to call me so many times over the past three days?"

"Susan is worried about Emilia. They started the chemo on Monday and Emilia hasn't stopped vomiting." Maribel said with concern in her voice.

Santana was concerned to hear that Emilia hadn't stopped vomiting since the chemo started. There are medications that can help with that but Santana held her ground. "I'm sorry Mom but I'm not Emilia's doctor any longer so there's nothing I can do."

"Santana you and I both know as doctors that Emilia shouldn't be vomiting three days into her chemo. There are medications to help with that. Maybe you should talk to Dr. Prescott and ask him how Emilia is doing and then suggest he give her something for the vomiting." Carlos said as he and Maribel sat down in chairs in front of Santana's desk.

Santana just stared at her paperwork for a few minutes. "I can't do that because Emilia is no longer my patient plus Brittany doesn't me anywhere near her or her daughter. She made that very clear when we talked on the phone on Sunday." Santana tried so hard to hold her tears back.

Maribel and Carlos looked at one another. "Susan said she hadn't seen you since Emilia was admitted on Monday. We all thought it was because you felt bad because Brittany didn't want you to be Emilia's doctor any longer."

Santana just shook her head. "Of course everyone's just assumes that I got upset and walked away. Brittany told me to stay away and that is what I'm doing. She said she thought it was best for us not to be in each other lives. She's afraid I'll hurt Emilia like I hurt her. Look I'm sorry Emilia isn't doing well with the chemo but we all know from personal experience that going through chemo is hell for everyone involved." Santana shouted the last part. "If Dr. Prescott hasn't given Emilia any medication for the vomiting he must have a good reason. I suggest Brittany ask him. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Santana was trying to hold back the tears but they started falling quickly.

Maribel and Carlos got up to leave but before she walked out of the office Maribel said, "We love you Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana had one of the worst weeks of her life. After the visit from her parents she began to wonder if she had made a mistake having Dr. Prescott take over Emilia's treatment. She had worked with Dr. Prescott for five years and found him to be very knowledgeable and competent. She had only heard very good reports about him from other staff.

It was difficult for Santana to be on the children's cancer floor at the hospital to see her patients and to have to walk by Emilia's room. One day she stopped in front of the door and briefly put her hand on the door handle before walking away. For as much time as Santana spent on the floor it was amazing she hadn't run into Brittany or the Pierces at all.

Santana found herself not sleeping or eating properly. She just didn't have an appetite which always happened when she was upset and stressed out. It had gotten so bad that she was seriously thinking of taking a week off and going out of town. She hadn't taken a vacation in three years and maybe now was the best time to go to get away and clear her head.

It was Saturday night and Santana was on call and of course she had gotten called to go to the hospital at 1 AM because there was an emergency with a patient. It was now 3 AM as she sat at her desk typing the patient's notes into the computer system. When there was a knock on her office door she jumped because she had been concentrating so much on the notes she was typing in the computer.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and when Santana looked up from her computer she was surprised to see Brittany standing there. She immediately noticed the very dark circles under Brittany's eyes and that her beautiful blue eyes were all blood shot and had lost their sparkle. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry you're busy I won't bother you." Brittany said softly.

"No it's ok. I'm done with my notes. How did you know I was here?"

Brittany kept looking at the floor. "When I was coming out of Em's room I saw you standing at the nurses' station talking to them so I came to your office thinking you might still be here."

"Can I ask why you are still at the hospital at 3 in the morning and not home getting some rest?" Santana asked hoping she wasn't crossing any kind of line by asking the question.

Brittany's chin started quivering. "Em is so sick from the chemo I can't leave her. She needs someone with her. My parents stayed with her this afternoon while I went home to get some rest but I didn't rest I worried about Em the whole time I was home."

"Here sit down." Santana motioned for Brittany to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I know it's difficult to leave your child when she is going through treatment but the nurses are there to take care of her. They know what to do."

Brittany looked at Santana in the eyes for the first time. "Will they rub Em's back while she vomits for the eighth time today? Will they hold her and sing her favorite song when she cries? Will they tell her everything will be ok even when I'm not sure it will be myself?"

"No, they won't be able to do all of that for Em. However, you need to take care of yourself so you can be there for Em and you staying at the hospital 24/7 is only going to wear you down physically and emotionally. I know this first week of her treatment has been rough on both of you but there's three more weeks of the really strong chemo to hopefully put her into remission. It isn't going to get any easier for quite awhile. I wish I could tell you differently and take away the pain you both are feeling."

"Dr. Prescott doesn't talk to Em like you did when you were her doctor. He just talks to me and half the time I'm not sure what he is saying. He uses words I don't understand." Brittany's tear fell down her face.

Santana felt herself getting angry. "I'm sorry Dr. Prescott is that way. I really thought he was the best option when I turned Em's case over to him. I'm so sorry I was wrong."

"He seems like a very good doctor he just isn't very good with people like you are."

Santana chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day anyone told me I was good with people. I'll tell you what I tell all of the parents of my patients. You need to form a support system around you and Em. I'm assuming your parents are staying in LA during her treatment. I can understand wanting to be with Em 24/7 and the hospital doesn't have a problem with that that's why there's a cot in the room. You need to set up a schedule with your parents so they can be with Em while you are home resting or taking care of other things you need to take care of in your life. Also, don't forget my parents. They already told you to let them if they can help in any way. I know Em doesn't know my parents very well but she seems to be really comfortable with them. They can spend time with Em too. My mother stayed by my side during my treatment. My father is doctor and great with kids. I would think between you, your parents, and my parents that you and Em would have one of the best support systems ever."

Brittany seemed to be thinking about Santana's words. "I don't know if I can ask your parents to do that for us."

"My parents love you and I can already tell Em has a special place in their hearts because she's your daughter." What Santana left out was that Em already had special place in her heart too.

"What about you?" Brittany asked.

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about your parents helping me out?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't ok with it. I think the one thing we both know is that my parents will always be there for you, and your parents will always be there for me regardless of whether we are in each other's lives or not."

Brittany knew what Santana said about their parents was true. "Santana, what I said the other day about it being best if we weren't in each other's lives. I just want to tell you that I…"

Brittany was interrupted by a knock on the door. Santana told the person to come in.

"Dr. Lopez, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy. I can come back later." The nurse said as she walked into the office.

"No, it's ok. What do you need?"

The nurse walked over to Santana's desk and said quietly. "I need you to sign the death certificate for the Tolbert boy."

Santana didn't say a word she just signed the certificate and handed it back to the nurse. The nurse walked out of the office.

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes. "Is that why you are at the hospital so late? One of your patients died."

Santana didn't want to answer the question verbally so she just nodded her head yes. Brittany reached her hand across Santana's desk and put it on top of Santana's right hand. "I'm sorry. I had no idea and I shouldn't have bothered you."

Santana felt calmness she hadn't felt in years with Brittany's hand touching hers. "It's ok. Death is something I deal with more often than I care to think about. What were you going to say before the nurse came into my office?"

Brittany took her hand off from Santana's and they both missed the contact. "I don't know how to feel about you. One minute I think that it's best for me and Em if we don't have you in our lives but then the next minute I think having you in our lives is exactly what we need. And I don't mean just because you are a pediatric oncologist and Em has leukemia. I know I have forgiven you for leaving me, I'm just afraid if I let you into our lives you might leave again. I couldn't handle that and I don't want Em is know the hurt that comes along with you leaving."

Santana sat motionless for several moments before responding. "I wish that I could take away your fear of me leaving again. I know my promise to never leave you and Em isn't worth anything because I promised to never leave you when were together before and I did. Since my leukemia I've learned to cherish every day I'm alive because you never know when it can be taken away from you. I want to be up front with you. I have been in remission for 14 years but that could change. It's a reality I live with every day. Every time I feel run down or a bruise doesn't go away as quickly as I think it start to worry. I go for a checkup once year to see if the leukemia has come back but to be honest there have been several years where I didn't make through the whole year. My fear of it coming back had me make an appointment sooner to make sure I was ok."

Brittany saw the confident Santana was gone and the insecure one was sitting in front of her. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. Is Em's life going to be the same way, I mean worrying every year for the rest of her life?"

"No, it shouldn't be the same. Once she's been in remission after all of her chemo she will have to have yearly checkups for five years. Her leukemia luckily is one of the most common and easiest to get into remission and once it's remission it usually says that way for the rest of the person's life. My leukemia is rare and most people don't survive it past the first five years so there's a very good chance it will come back some day and if it comes back it will be harder to fight it. So…um…maybe you were right to say it's best if I'm not in your life. I don't want you to have to worry about all of this if we were to be friends again or even get back together."

Brittany stood up, walked over, and knelt down beside Santana's chair. "Look at me Santana. Please San look at me. (Santana finally looked at her) Do me a favor and let me decide whether or not I want you back in my life. You took that choice away from me once and I won't let you take away from me again."

Brittany put her hand on Santana's cheek and Santana leaned into it feeling so many emotions from the touch. "Ok, I'll let you decide. Before I was only trying to protect you from everything I knew I'd be going through."

"I know why you did it. I just hated that you did it. Before you go home do want to see Em?" Brittany's hand was still on Santana's cheek.

Santana got a small smile on her face. "Really? I would love to see her. I've been so worried about her all week. Britt, there's just one thing. How do I know that tomorrow you won't change your mind about me being in your life?"

"I promise I won't change my mind. The only way you won't be in our lives is if you choose to walk away again for some reason." Brittany removed her hand from Santana's face and stood.

Brittany walked over to the door and waited for Santana to turn off her computer. They walked together to Em's hospital room. When they walked into the room Santana immediately felt a lump form in her throat. Although she'd seen her patients in the same situations it was different seeing Em hooked up the IV that was continuously pumping chemo into her body. As she got closer she could see how pale the little girl was and how she looked like a different child than she did a week ago.

Santana brushed Em's hair away from her forehead thinking it wouldn't be long before her beautiful, long, wavy, dark hair would be falling out. Santana thought when it happened she'd bring pictures in of when her hair fell out.

Em stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Dr. Pez I knew you'd come. Mommy said you were busy taking care of other children but you promised you come see me so I knew you'd come." Em drifted back to sleep.

Santana turned at looked at Brittany who was standing behind her. Brittany had tears running down her face and without hesitation and without worrying if she was crossing some boundary Santana pulled Brittany into a hug. Brittany held Santana tightly as she started sobbing. Santana's tears started to fall as she held Brittany. Santana stroked Brittany's hair and whispered in her ear. "Ssshh, I've got you. I've got both of you and I'm l not letting you go."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After seeing how exhausted Brittany was Santana couldn't leave her alone with Emilia overnight so she slept on the cot while Brittany cuddled with Emilia in her bed. Santana woke up when she heard Emilia vomiting. Santana got up from the cot and walked over to bed where Emilia was vomiting into a basin with tears running down her face. Brittany was rubbing Emilia's back and softly repeating comforting words to her.

Santana hated to see any child so sick from the chemo but usually it was a part of her job that she dealt with but with Emilia it was different. Emilia is Brittany's daughter and because of that Santana felt feelings stir inside she hadn't had to deal with before.

Santana laid her hand on Brittany's back and rubbed it. "Britt, I'll be right back."

Santana returned about ten minutes later. Emilia had finished vomiting and was now lying down in bed while Brittany rubbed her tummy. Santana noticed the tears falling down Brittany's face and it broke her heart. No child should have to go through what Emilia was going through and no parent should ever have to watch their child suffer like this. Santana knew Emilia had a rough few months to get through with her chemo and she was worried how Brittany was going to deal with it. Brittany already looked exhausted and it was only the first week of chemo.

Santana sat on the cot watching Brittany rub Emilia's tummy. She always knew Brittany would be a great mother and she is witnessing it firsthand. Emilia fell back to sleep so Brittany stopped rubbing her tummy and looked at Santana sitting on the cot. Brittany noticed how Santana was staring straight ahead which she knew meant Santana was deep in thought.

Brittany carefully got out of Emilia's bed and walked over to the cot to sit beside Santana. She laid her head on Santana's shoulder. She was so glad that Santana was there with her. Their relationship was still complicated but she knew Santana was there because she wanted to be.

"San, It's like 5 in the morning you need to get some more sleep or you will be exhausted all day."

"I've survived on less sleep. I'll be ok. It's you and Em I'm worried about. Promise me that today you will talk to your parents and my parents about that support system we talked about. I know you don't want to leave Em alone but you've got to take care of yourself so you can be physically and emotionally strong for Em."

"I know and I'll talk to my parents about setting up a schedule so one of us is always here with Em. San, about your parents, I don't feel right asking them to make such a commitment after I've been out of their lives for so long."

Santana put her arm around Brittany. "It's up to you but you know my parents will help. Please just keep them in mind."

"Ok, I will." Brittany said as she yawned.

"Britt, you need to sleep. I'm going to go so you can sleep on the cot. I can sleep on the couch in my office until it time for my rounds."

"Please stay. You can sleep on the cot and I'll cuddle with Em. Even if you weren't here I'd sleep with her so please stay." Brittany lifted her head from Santana's shoulder and the two women stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. The emotions in their eyes spoke volumes and they both were overwhelmed but oddly felt comforted at the same time.

Brittany got up from the cot and got in the bed with Emilia while Santana laid down the cot and fell asleep a few minutes later because she really was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany woke up when she heard Santana speaking to someone but when she opened her eyes Santana was no longer in the room. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh. She was still tired. Brittany smiled when she looked at Emilia who was thankfully sleeping soundly hugging her panda.

Brittany scowled when she heard voices just outside the hospital room door. She thought for sure one of them was Santana's so she got out of bed and walked over to the door. Brittany leaned her ear against the door to see if she could hear any better but the voice were still muffled so she opened the door just enough so she could hear better and look into the hallway by the door. Santana and Dr. Prescott were standing near the door in a heated exchange.

"Em shouldn't be vomiting eight times in one day." Santana said in an almost angry voice.

"Santana you know the type of chemo she is going to be receiving for the next month is extremely strong and vomiting is one of the unfortunate side effects." Dr. Prescott's voice was firm.

"I know that but she shouldn't be vomiting some much if she was receiving the correct dosage of anti-nausea medication." Santana's voice was getting louder.

"Dr. Lopez are you accusing me of not knowing how to correctly treat my patient?" Dr. Prescott was becoming defensive.

"No not all. I asked you to take over Em's case because I know you are one of the best child oncologists we have here at the hospital. It just seems like the dosage of anti-nausea medication needs to be increased. I always start my patients out on the same dosage but increase or decrease it depending on how the child is doing. I think Em's needs to be increased."

"Emilia won't be receiving any chemo for the next two days. Her next round of chemo will start Monday so the vomiting should stop. When the new round of chemo starts on Monday I will increase her dosage of anti-nausea medication. I already had in the orders to just that. Santana, I don't know what your relationship is with Emilia or her mother. I'm assuming since you asked me to take over her treatment that you had a personal conflict of some kind. You are acting more like a parent right now than a doctor by calling me in to the hospital this early in the morning to discuss Emilia. If you have concerns about Emilia's treatment in the future I suggest they be in the presence of her mother since she is the one who is responsible for the child not you, you're not her mother. I know that sounds harsh but I need to follow hospital policy." Dr. Prescott gave Santana a sympathetic smile and walked away.

Santana stood there like she had been punched in the stomach. Brittany opened the door further so she could walk out into the hallway. She put her hand on Santana's shoulder which caused Santana to turn quickly in Brittany's direction. Brittany noticed a tear running down Santana's right cheek which Santana quickly wiped away.

"Are you ok San?"

"Yes, I've got to make my rounds. I'll be back later to check on you and Em."

"San?"

Santana looked at Brittany briefly before walking away.

XXXXXXXXX

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon before Santana could take a break to check on Brittany and Em. She didn't know for sure but she had a feeling Brittany heard what Dr. Prescott said about any future concerns about Em's treatment should be done in the presence of Brittany because she was the person responsible for Em not Santana. His words 'you're not her mother' kept playing over and over in Santana's head. She knew she wasn't Em's mother and she had no idea why his words had affected her so. Maybe it was because she was so tired.

Santana knocked before she opened the door to Em's hospital room. "Dr. Pez!" Santana looked at Em who was sitting up in bed coloring in a coloring book on her bed table. "I haven't throwed up once today and I ate some green jello. It's my favorite. Do you like green jello?"

Santana instinctively wrinkled up her nose hearing the words green and jello together. Em giggled. "Red jello is my favorite." Santana replied.

"Mommy always says you shouldn't have favorites because then others are left out but it hard not to have a favorite."

Santana laughed at Em's rambling that was oh so Brittany like. She then turned her attention to the others in the room, Brittany, the Pierces, and the Lopez's. Santana quickly looked at Brittany but just as quickly looked away. "Mija, you look exhausted." Maribel hugged her daughter.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "I had to come in to work around 1 in the morning because of an emergency with one of my patients and I ended up staying the hospital all night."

"Brittany told us that you stayed in the room with her and Em last night. Thank you." Susan Pierce gave Santana a hug.

Before Santana could respond Em spoke again with excitement. "Mommy show Dr. Pez the chart!"

Brittany got up from the chair she was sitting in by Em's bed and walked over to Santana. She stood close which made Santana feel uncomfortable. "We made a chart that shows when one of us will be staying with Em. Everyone is assigned a color and their block of time is colored in with that color."

"I asked Mommy if you she knew you favorite color and she said it's red so we saved red for you Dr. Pez. You can stay with me when Mommy isn't here can't you?"

Santana suddenly felt trapped but she didn't want to disappoint Em. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay with you for a long time because I have other children to see her at the hospital but I will stop by and see you."

Em pouted and got a sad look on her. "Ok. We should've let Grandpa have red then like he wanted."

Santana felt horrible but she didn't know what else to do. She seemed to have a knack at making anyone with the Pierce last name sad. Santana was lying to Emilia she didn't have time to stay for a long period of time. Brittany's parents and her parents were retired they had all of the time in the world to sit with Em. And Brittany had time because she took a leave of absence from work.

"Em, I'm glad you are feeling a bit better today. I've got to get back to work. I'll see everyone soon." Santana walked out of Em's room.

"Santana."

Santana stopped walking down the hallway and turned around when she heard Brittany's voice. Brittany walked up to Santana. "I wanted to thank you for the support team idea."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you decided to call my parents."

"Actually I didn't it was my parents who said your parents had offered to help in anyway and they called them. And I wanted to thank you for calling Dr. Prescott to come to the hospital when Em was vomiting this morning."

Santana couldn't look Brittany in the eye. "You're welcome but it's one time thing it won't happen again."

"I know I heard what he said to you." Brittany's statement said a lot to Santana. She had heard everything Dr. Prescott had said to her.

Santana looked everywhere but at Brittany. "I've got to get back to work. I'll stop by and see Em before I go home."

"San, my mother's staying with Em tonight would you like to get some take out and watch TV or something." Brittany felt the need to be with Santana for some reason. She realized they both had a lot going on in their lives. She was of course worried about Em but it was clear that Santana was dealing with her own issues that were brought up by seeing Brittany again. Santana seemed sad and like she could break down in tears at any moment

"You know I'm really tired so I'll probably home and take a shower and go to bed early. You should do the same since your mother will be here with Em. I'll see you tomorrow when stop by to see Em." Santana walked turned and walked to the nurses the station.

xxxxxxxx

Brittany was sitting on the couch at her house later that evening going through all of the mail that piled up over the past week. The house was quiet which it never usually was when Em was there. Her parents were with Em at the hospital. Her father was staying until visiting hours were over and her mother was spending the night. Em had a good day with no vomiting at all and even though she slept a lot it was one of the better days of the week. Brittany knew that would all change again when Monday came around and Em's second round of chemo started.

Brittany was towel drying her hair after a shower when she received a text message on her phone.

_Pizza in about 30 minutes? San_

Brittany couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Santana had obviously changed her mind.

_Sounds good. I don't know where you live. Britt_

_3333 Maple Ave. It's not too far from the hospital. San_

_Ok I'll see you soon. Britt_

_Drive carefully. San_

When Brittany read the last text she felt tears stinging in her eyes. 'Drive carefully' it was the last thing Santana always said to her whenever she was using the car. The only words that were missing were the 'I love you' that used to come after it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana sat on the couch waiting for Brittany to arrive at her house. When she got home from the hospital she managed to take a two hour nap so she was feeling a little less tired than earlier in the day when she turned down Brittany's invitation to get together that night. After her nap she kept thinking about how she really would like to see Brittany so she took a chance and asked her over for pizza. She was kind of surprised when Brittany said yes after she'd turned Brittany down earlier. Brittany said she'd be there in 30 minutes so she should be there any minutes.

The doorbell rang and Santana walked over to answer it, taking a deep breath and letting it out before opening the door. When she opened the door there stood Brittany. Santana had never thought she would see the day Brittany was standing outside her door. They just stood there for a few seconds before Santana found her voice. "I'm sorry come in." Santana moved to the side so Brittany could enter the house.

"This is a really nice house." Brittany said as she looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Thanks, it's small but I don't need much room. There are two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small kitchen and living room. The back yard is a good size though considering the size of the house. The pizza should be here any minute. I ordered both a Hawaiian and a plain cheese because I wasn't sure if you still liked Hawaiian."

"It's still my favorite. I can't believe you remembered that."

"How could I forget, just think how many pizzas we ate in high school and then in college." Santana looked away when she mentioned college because that's when she left Brittany.

The doorbell rang, "That must be the pizza I'll be right back. The kitchen is right through there if you want to look in the refrigerator for something to drink."

Santana paid the pizza delivery guy and walked into the kitchen placing the two pizza boxes on the table. It was then she noticed Brittany was standing with a cupboard door opened holding a coffee mug. Santana swallowed hard because she knew what mug Brittany was looking at. "Pizza is here." Santana said in quiet voice not to scare Brittany.

Brittany didn't turn around to look at Santana she just kept staring at the mug in her hand. "I decided I wanted apple juice so I figured it would be ok to look for a glass in your cupboard."

Santana didn't know whether to act like she hadn't seen the mug in Brittany's hand or say something about it. She decided to act like she hadn't seen it. "Did you find a glass?"

Brittany was silent for a few moments. "I can't believe you still have this." Brittany turned around holding up the mug that had a rainbow on it and in purple lettering the words 'Brittany & Santana Forever'. Brittany had made the mug for Santana when they were seniors in high school.

Santana walked over to Brittany and took the mug from her hand. "I would never get rid of this. I've used it almost every day since you gave it to me including the past twenty years. I guess it was my way of having you in my everyday life even when we weren't together. If this mug could talk it would tell quite a story. This mug was with me in the hospital when I was admitted for my treatments and bone marrow transplant. It was with when I was up late studying when I went to med school. It's been like a part of you has always been with me. I drank my morning coffee from it the day I saw you at the hospital for the first time with Em. Little did I know that day you would come back into my life."

Brittany felt her emotions bubbling to the surface but she was able to hold them back. She had been so conflicted since seeing Santana again. At times she was angry at Santana and other times she wanted to just hold her because she'd missed her.

Santana noticed Brittany standing there and could tell she was deep in thought so she went to the cupboard and got out two glasses and two plates. She poured them both some apple juice. "Here's your plate." Santana handed Brittany her plate before opening both pizza boxes. Santana put a slice of each kind of pizza on both of their plates. "We can go in and eat in the living room." Brittany holding her plate and glass of apple juice followed Santana into the living room. Santana sat on the couch and put her plate and glass on the table. Brittany hesitated but then sat down on the couch placing her plate and glass on the coffee table beside Santana's. Santana put coasters under both of their glasses.

They ate in silence for several minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was clear neither woman knew what to say to break the ice. "I'm glad Em was feeling a bit better and getting a break from being sick from the chemo." Santana finally said.

"Me too. It's so difficult to watch her get so sick and feel so bad. I wish I could trade places with her."

Santana nodded, "The parents of my patients tell me that all of the time."

There was the silence again. "You know you have been a part of my life too over the years even though you weren't physically there."

Santana had no idea what to say to Brittany's statement so she said the only words she could think of. "I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."

Brittany took Santana's hand and looked into her eyes. "When I graduated from college you were there, when I got my first job as a preschool teacher you were there, when I decided to have a baby you were there, when I chose the sperm donor you were there, when I found out I was pregnant you were there, the day Emilia was born you were there, the day I got the job as Director of a preschool here in LA you were there, and the day I found out Em had leukemia you were there. I know it probably wasn't emotionally the healthiest way to live my life but having you be a part of my life even if it was only in my mind was the only way I knew how to live. When all of those things happened I thought what it would be like to have you by side that day." Brittany stopped and took a drink of her apple juice to help swallow down the emotions she was feeling.

Santana sat there not knowing what to say so she waited and a few minutes Brittany continued. "I know you're sorry for leaving me without explaining why. I can see the regret every time I look into your eyes. Even though we weren't together I always carried you in my heart so you were a part of my life. You've always been there to give me strength. Santana, we can't change the past but we can look forward to the future. I know both of our feelings have been all over the place since seeing each other again. The first few days one minute I wanted you back in my life because I missed you and then the next minute I didn't want anything to do with you because I was angry at you for leaving me. However, now I know what I would like to happen between us."

Brittany didn't continue so Santana decided to ask. "What would like to happen between us?"

"San, I really would like for us to be together again. It's clear we both still love each other. I don't think it's a coincidence that neither one of us has found someone else to spend our lives with. There's one person for me and that's you. Some people would probably think I was crazy for trusting you again with my heart and with my daughter's heart too. However, my instincts are telling me that you wouldn't just up and leave like you did before. I know you thought you were doing the right thing for me but you forgot the right thing for me is to be with you no matter what life throws at us. You wanted to save me from possibly watching you die but you ended not only hurting me but hurting yourself too. We've lost twenty years of memories we could've shared and I'm don't want to give up any more memories we could share."

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as tears fell down her face. "I don't know what to say…I…um…all I've ever wanted for was us to be together. Many times over the years I thought about contacting you but something always stopped me."

"What stopped you?" Brittany asked in a very quiet voice.

"I was afraid you had found someone else to love. I mean don't get me wrong I wished all of the time that you were happy and had someone to love you. It's just a part me didn't want to face the fact that it might be true."

Brittany used her finger to brush away the tears that were falling down Santana's face. "I thought about finding you too especially when my parents told me the reason you left me. To be honest the reason I didn't look for you was because if you were happy with someone else I didn't want to complicate things in anyway. I figured with everything you had been through you deserved to be happy."

Santana reached out and held Brittany's hand. "Britt, I promise if we are together again that I won't just up and leave for any reason. If tomorrow I found out my leukemia came back…"

Santana was interrupted by Brittany, "We would deal with it together. I don't want to spend one more day without you." Brittany's tears fell and she started to sob.

Santana pulled her into her arms and whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere this time I promise. I want us to be together and I want to be there for you and Em." Santana rubbed Brittany's back to calm her down.

When Brittany calmed down she pulled away from the hug to look into Santana's eyes. "Em and you have a special bond already. We just need to take it slow and get used to being with each other again, although, right now it feels like we were never a part."

"I can't put into words how much I've missed you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I've never stopped loving you." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and then leaned in closer. At first their lips just grazed but all it took was one slight move from Santana and they were kissing each other. The kiss was slow and gentle so they could savor each moment. When the kiss ended Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and got lost, "That kiss felt just like all of the other times I've kissed you, like it was the first time."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt."

They sat on the couch for awhile, Brittany's head resting on Santana's shoulder, they did speak because no more words were needed for right now. Brittany yawned. "I guess I'd better get home. My father should be home from the hospital now since visiting hours are over." Brittany yawned again.

"Ok, you look exhausted. I'm so glad your parents and my parents are taking turns spending time with Em so you can rest." Santana said as she and Brittany got up from the couch and walked to the front door. They stood there for a few minutes before Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and held on tightly like her life depended on being in physical contact with Santana.

"Britt, do you want to stay here tonight?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany didn't answer she just nodded her head yes. "Let me take care of the pizza and our dishes, and then I'll show you my guest room. It's nothing fancy just a twin bed but it's comfortable or you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the guest room." Neither of them made a move to end their hug.

"I want to sleep with you." Brittany words tickled on Santana's neck as she spoke them. Santana swallowed hard at Brittany's words which Brittany noticed and couldn't help but smile a little over the reaction. "I just want us to hold each other because I've missed that the most. I feel so safe in your arms and right now I need to feel safe." Tears fell down Brittany's face once again.

"You'll always be safe in my arms just like I know I'll always be safe in yours." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek.

The two finally ended the hug long enough to take care of the pizza and their dishes. Santana gave Brittany some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Brittany sent a text to her father letting him know she was spending the night at Santana's. She didn't go into detail.

When they got into bed Santana was a little nervous which wasn't anything new because being around Brittany had always made her a little nervous but a good nervous. However, as soon as their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs entwined all of the nerves were gone and replaced with a feeling of comfort and peace. For the first time since Santana left her, Brittany felt safe and loved.

Across town Maribel and Carlos had just gotten into bed when her phone sounded letting her know she had a text message so she picked her phone up off the nightstand to read it.

_From Susan Pierce: Brittany is spending the night at Santana's._

Maribel got a big smile on her face after reading the text.

_To Susan Pierce: I have a feeling our prayers are going to be answered. Hope you and Em have a good night._

_From Susan Pierce: Em is sleeping soundly. Our girls belong together and they've already lost so much time not being together. Good night Maribel._

_To Susan Pierce: Happy Em is sleeping soundly. Time is precious and our girls realize that now. Good night Susan._

_**A/N – Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
